Citizens' War
by Druscilla Ryan
Summary: Senator Tracy Harvard and her family are dead at the hand of a killer claiming to be doing the work of a political group. The BAU calls in the leader of this group who offers her help. But there's a snag: Reid never mentioned he was dating her.


**Citizens' War**

**Prologue**

"Senator Tracy Harvard. Her body and those of her husband and two teenager sons were found in her Maryland home. Their daughter, nine-year-old Jacqueline Harvard, is missing. This note was found at the scene." J.J. handed out a copy of the handwritten letter to each member of the BAU team.

"You are not part of our vision. Patriotism is making sure your country is worth defending. I will be praised. Yours, CW" Gideon read out loud.

"CW, of course, refers to the political activist group Citizens' War." Hotch said quietly.

"Yes, but CW is a letter-writing campaign mostly." Reid said. "They don't even organize protests. Their founder, Isabelle Cole, believes that protests are just a way for words to get lost in violence and arrests. She does stringent screening processes to make sure her members are level-headed, articulate, and willing to follow her rules. There are monthly tests and they have to handwrite her a letter stating why they want to be a member of CW before they're even considered. That's why there are so few of them. Only six hundred and eighty three."

"Only six hundred and eighty three suspects?" Prentiss asked, disbelief hanging in her voice.

"I don't think it's CW." Reid said. "They don't believe in violence. And they've never spoken out against Tracy Harvard. Isabelle believes—"

"You're going to believe what the woman spewed off in some interview?" Morgan asked. "Reid, she's trying to rally people to her cause. You don't know if she even—"

"I know." Reid interrupted, voice slightly sharper than usual.

"How?"

Reid was silent for a moment, as if debating something in his head. Finally he spoke. "Isabelle Cole is my girlfriend."

"You're dating the leader of a political group called Citizens' _War_?" Prentiss asked.

"The entire philosophy of Citizens' War is that America should be a country by and for the people." Reid explained. "They believe the country started out that way but gradually progressed into a nation where our politicians care too much about moral politics and payoffs than what's actually good for the citizens. They protest the political system, but not the country. Isabelle says America is the only country where the people can make a difference if they're shown the proper way to do so."

"Murder."

"Not murder." Reid said. "But I can get Isabelle to bring in everything she has on the organization. If she finds out somebody's killing and using CW as a cover she'll be pissed. She'll give you anything you need. We can eliminate people in the group and if the person somehow is affiliated with it, we'll have information." He shrugged.

Hotch and Gideon exchanged looks.

"Call her."

* * *

She should have been short, probably with glasses. Brown hair, messy and pulled back in a ponytail. Probably slacks in a neutral color with a polo shirt. Not Isabelle Cole.

Five foot six, with legs up to her neck. Dark brown hair, slightly wavy and cascading past her shoulders. Black skirt, white top, black jacket, black heels. Bright red lipstick. Her briefcase was Italian leather.

Her high heels were loud, even on the carpeted floor. Her face was pink from anger. "Spencer, tell me you're joking." she said. He was waiting as his desk for her.

"Conference room's this way." he said, standing up and nodding his head toward the stairs. "Come on, Bella." He put his hand on her back and lead her up the stairs and down the hall. Outside he put his lips to her ear. "Do not start any political arguments, okay? This is not about politics; it's about murder." He opened the door.

Bella stepped inside, nodding at everyone as introductions were made. She set her briefcase down on the table and opened it, leaning down. "I brought an external hard drive with all my files. I don't keep much on print that's not on there, but I did bring the letters everyone had to write me before they could join, and the letters for the people who aren't in my group or left it. Spencer mentioned a note and I figured that if it was handwritten, you could do a comparison analysis."

"I'll get the hard drive to Garcia." Morgan said, standing up and holding out his hand. Bella handed it to him, meeting his glare with her own.

"Tell me why you don't think anyone in CW did this." Hotch said, his voice level.

"For starters," Isabelle said, "Senator Harvard isn't on our letter-writing list. We don't disagree with her politics. I've met her, I like her. She's a good politician _and_ a good person. Do you know how hard it is to find those two things in a human nowadays? Secondly, what's gained? This makes CW look disgusting and pathetic. Why do you think I screen so strictly? I know one bad act can outweigh all the good a group can do."

Isabelle sighed and looked down. When she looked back up, her face was much more relaxed. "But it's possible. If it is true, that person was smart enough to bullshit their way past me. And you have to be smart to get past that much security and kill four people, while managing to get back out." Isabelle sat down in the empty chair beside Reid. "I know everyone in my group. And I can help you. I can call a personal meeting with any of them, give you information you wouldn't otherwise have, or call a meeting between people working on a certain project if you think someone in that project is responsible. I want to help you."

"Even if it means someone in your group is guilty?" Gideon asked. "Wouldn't that be damaging to your cause?"

"I'm not just the leader of CW." Isabelle said. "I have emotions beyond furthering my agenda. Four people are dead. I want you to nail the bastard."

"Can you give us a moment, Miss Cole?" Hotch asked.

* * *

"She's right. We can use her to gain access to these people quickly."

"We're not taking her to Maryland." Reid said, disbelief in his face and voice. "We just need the names. We can call her if—"

"Reid, we need her." Hotch said. "We're not going to put her into any situations she can't handle."

"You're talking about her coordinating meetings with someone who might be a killer."

"Reid, Hotch is right." Gideon said. "We need her."

"I didn't actually mean I needed to go with you." Isabelle said. "You could call me."

"She hates flying." Reid said, putting folders in his bag.

* * *

_This is my first "Criminal Minds" fic, so any reviews or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated._


End file.
